The Ride Of A Lifetime
by sensationalLAN
Summary: A girl named Kim, has a summer job with her friends, then she meets a guy, and is definitely not ready for what happens next. He flips her world upside down.


**Chapter 1**

I hit a button for the Ferris wheel to start turning. I let out an exasperated sigh. It was times like these that I despised my job. Bratty little kids spat their gum at my feet and made ugly faces at me and I wanted to shoot every one of those kids. Not only were there bratty kids, but it was scorching hot out. You might think the heat would be great because normal people think heat equals tan, but not me. To me the heat means going suntan lotion crazy or get a crazy burn. So I opt for the suntan lotion. A mere ten minutes in this heat and I would begin to look like my pet lobster. Okay, so maybe I don't have a pet lobster, but if I did, I would resemble him. I grabbed my super size bottle and slathered myself with more of the white goo. Now working at an amusement park sure did have its advantages of course. Those advantages were usually tall, with shortish hair, and sexy faces. Oh and they were also opposite of female. Okay so maybe not all the guys were hot there, but most of them were and I always enjoyed just sitting on my little stool and staring. I guess you could say I stared at them in wonderment. Unfortunately for me this uniform did me no justice. It was hard to attract their attention when I was forced to wear a big baggy shirt and really ugly baseball cap. I'm sure I repulsed most of the guys who even took time to glance my way. Plus working at the Ferris wheel, did not allow me to see many hot guys, normally they just walked by the Ferris wheel. It was better than nothing though. Man, I felt a sudden yearning to burn this uniform, or at least pimp it out, I was suddenly feeling slightly rebellious.

Just as this thought crossed my imaginative mind, the most incredible thing happened. I had to literally take my hand and force my jaw to close. A guy walked by, and see this was not your average OH MY GOD what a hottie kind of guy. This was the guy that made girls fall to their knees because they are too weak to stand after the sight of him. This was the guy EVERY girl dreamed of being their boyfriend. The one that made girls brains literally stop working. Imagine a tall, muscular, blonde angel. One with vibrant blue eyes and a smile that makes you want to believe he is not real. You can now understand the reason why I held my breath as he walked by me. I could barely contain my excitement of the sight of him. I almost let out a little scream, but my mouth was too full with air for that to happen. Then he was gone from my view, and all I could think was DAM not even a glance. Why is my life so predictable and unfair? His lack of glance was the story of my life, my wonderful luck for you. I angrily turned toward my controls; I did not even realize that people had actually come into the line. Well that is a first I thought as I began to turn toward the occupants of the line. Then I lost my breath again. Standing in that line was the angel and his friend. They stood there waiting for me to take their ticket. Honestly what are the odds of this happening; this is something that does not happen to me. It is far too lucky for it to be happening to me. When I reached out to take their tickets I noticed my hand shaking like a robot that was having a mechanical malfunction. Somehow I managed to take their tickets and open the gates without doing anything too incredibly embarrassing. One thing I did notice was he kept glancing at me, I felt so self-conscious whenever I noticed his eyes on me. Thoughts like: Am I too fat? Is my hair sticking up? Or is there something on my face? Kept running through my mind. When he and his friend finally got into their Ferris wheel cage, I saw him look at me again and a huge smirk crossed his face. I smiled back, and of course I probably looked like a fool, but hey what's new? I then turned and pressed the start button, and away they went, around and around. When he was far out of ear shot, I let out a little scream, I still couldn't believe that had actually happened. When I screamed I threw my hands up and accidentally knocked my hat off my head. _OH good job Kim, real graceful_. I bent down to grab my hat. Before putting it back on its rightful place on my head, I noticed I was sweating profusely. I swiped the back of my arm across my forehead and nose and put the hat back on. Then I saw the little white mark on my arm, and then the light bulb finally decided to shine. No wonder he smirked at me, it was not because he was checking me out, how could I think that. He was smiling because I had not completely rubbed all the suntan lotion in. _Oh well that's great, really Kim, so now I will be remembered as the Ferris wheel freak with white shit on her nose. _I have no chance in survivingthis summer at this rate. I slapped my face and shook my head with complete embarrassment. Igot rid of the excess crap on my face and sat on my stool. Sadness came across me.

The ride ended and people began to exit, and all I thought was thank god. Then I noticed him walking toward me. _That's just perfect, Kim do not embarrass yourself more, unless wait... is he coming to make fun of the sunscreen on my nose? _My back was still sort of turned toward him so I spun around so I could not see him at all and I secretly hoped he would just walk past me to the other exit. After about three seconds there was a tap on my shoulder and I whipped around stunned and I whacked him right in the face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz," I said a little urgently.

The angel started to rub his face and replied, "Its okay, honestly I am so used to getting hit by random amusement park girls with sunscreen on their _face." Dam I thought I had gotten it all. _I was slightly infuriated by that comment, but it was hard to be completely pissed when he had the most adorable english accent. I thought I was going to faint for a minute there, but then I regained my confidence and was finally able to reply to him.

"You know what? I know I'm lame and kind of awkward, but you do not have to rub it in you...you jerk," I spat out. A huge grin began to spread across his face.

"Jerk? Now that's original, I was just going to say you look so much cuter without the white crap on your face" the angel said smugly. I couldn't help but feel extremely mad and flattered at the same time.

"You are such a smartass" I retorted.

"You know this smartass has a name, do snobby Ferris wheel girls have names?" he replied snarkily.

"Well of course we do, man you sure do no how to piss a girl off," I said nastily.

"Oh now that was harsh, I think maybe you just bruised my heart, oh wait a minute that was my nose, my bad" he replied with the cockiest grin on his face.

"Ha, you're so funny; do you not have somewhere else to be?" I asked.

"But of course, and I am going to be late because of you, so I shall be on my merry little way, tootles strange sunscreen girl" he said while walking away from my post at the controls. I slowly turned toward my stool, in a fowl mood now. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted the infuriating guy coming toward me again. I did not turn around, but I heard a little whisper in my ear.

"By the way, I'm Alex"

Before I could turn to see him he was already out the exit. I could not help but stand in awestruck, as much as he annoyed the crap out of me, I still had a strong attraction to him. Was it even possible to love and hate someone at the same time? How was this even possible?

***************

After my shift was finished, I decided to make my way over to the diner close by. I was surprisingly craving some good greasy french fries and I had promised to meet my friends there. This was becoming a ritual for us, every time after work we would all meet in the diner and order the same thing and sit in the same spot. My friends Lanna and Steph also worked at the amusement park, but they worked at the mini putt. I loved my job for the most part. I mean I got money, TRIED to tan, and got to work with my best friends what beats that? Well being rich is the obvious answer but that was not happening anytime soon, so I shoved that thought right out of my head. I arrived at the diner and I felt something was out of place. There was something that just made me shiver when I went through the doorway, as the bells above the door jingled. I saw that Lanna and Steph were sitting at a table, but it was not OUR table. I was getting mad now. I waltzed right over to my friends and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Man my whole routine is thrown off now!" I said angrily. Lanna and Steph looked at each other, confused expressions on their faces.

"Why?" Steph replied.

"WHY?! Because we are not in our regular seat, GOD!" I replied snapping at her.

"Wow someone had a rough day, or did you forget to take your chill pills?" Lanna asked sarcastically. After that comment both Steph and Lanna could not control themselves and bursted out in a fit of laughter. Honestly those two could never be serious, especially at a time like this.

"GUYS! SHUT UP! You will not believe my day.... FIRST--" I started.

"OMG," Steph interrupted, "I want to get this exactly right." Steph cleared her throat then continued, "Totally sexy dude checkin' you out at 3 o'clock" I felt stunned. At least Steph interrupted me for important matters. I began to smile; I really did like the sound of that. I slowly turned my head, and then I saw him. I realized who was looking at me, and my smile quickly turned to a frown. I was not impressed. Pure fury went through my bones. Then I noticed where he was seated. _OF COURSE. He WOULD be sitting in our normal table_. I was beginning to think God sent him to earth to punish me for spitting gum at that little kid last week. The nerve of that stupid guy, I really did just want to take my hand and slap his smartass back to hell. I whipped my head back to where my friends were staring at me. They were eagerly waiting to see my reaction, but I could tell they were shocked to see the expression on my face now. I could not help but give them a look of death and not say anything. Lanna and Steph looked taken aback. Then Lanna piped up, "Uhm, Kim... care to elaborate?" I let out an angry burst of air and explained the entire story to their eager faces. After I finished my ten minute reiteration of my days activities I asked my friends if they could finally understand my anger now. Except they did not hear me ask this because they were on the floor, pissing themselves laughing. This was so typical of my friends. Now Lanna was off her chair and curled into a ball of laughter. Steph had a face so red she looked like she had to pee really badly. I could not have understanding friends; I had to have the ones that laugh during situations like these.

"Why am I friends with you people?!" I stated, but I felt an urge to laugh as well. When I really thought about it, it was sort of funny, except maybe not to the extent my friends were taking it. Then I gave up resisting and began to laugh really hard with my friends. Steph was then able to finally catch her breath.

"Kim, not to like piss you off more, but he is still staring at you," Steph said slyly.

"Ugh, what an arrogant jerk!" I said this loudly hoping he would hear me. Then all of a sudden Jane burst in, breaking our fit of laughter. Jane was another one of our friends working at the amusement park this summer. She worked at the water park. Jane was not overly happy she got assigned there at first but then decided she liked it after, realizing she got to decide when people got soaked. She found this rather fun, she just had to sit in her little booth and press a button anytime anyone wanted to be drenched in water. I can not say I blame her for this, I mean who wouldn't want to watch and control when fools got drenched with water? Jane ran to our table, tripping over a little crack in the ground.

She stumbled toward us and blurted, "Guys, come outside for a sec, I need to show you something!" Jane leaned on the table, barely able to catch her breath.

Lanna and Steph jumped up excitedly, almost knocking their chairs over. Leave it to Lanna and Steph to want in on all the juicy gossip and action, I thought slightly annoyed. I decided to stay there and order some drinks for us all. As I was waiting for a waitress to come and serve me I put my head down on the table, starting to feel a little tired. I breathed in and out too try and calm myself from the day's events. Then I heard a shuffling of feet, and the sound was coming towards me. My first thought was it was just Lanna and Steph returning from their little "action adventure." Then I lifted my head and realized I was very wrong, unless somehow, in the matter of five minutes they were able to transform themselves into a tall extremely gorgeous guy whom I despise. I saw HIM. Standing there in front of me. smirking as usual and strangely he was just staring at me. I guess if you really wanted to give IT a name it would be Alex. At least that was what he had said but who really knows. For all I know he could be some alien down from mars ready to eat me alive, or maybe just humiliate me. "So do you always repel friends like that? Or did they just decide they could no longer stand the smell of sunscreen?" he said smugly.

"Do you have to work hard to be an ass, or does it just come naturally?" I retorted.

"Wow feisty one are we? But if you must know, my father was a donkey so I guess it is just in the gene pool." Alex exclaimed this with pride spreading across his face.

"HA HA, oh man you know you are so funny I ALMOST forgot to laugh," I said sarcastically. "Smartass," I murmured.

"Well I'm glad you remembered to laugh at the last second. It sure boosted my ego. Oh by the way, you still have not told me your name?" he asked questioningly.

"That is because my name is too precious to be given out to guys who make me want to do this," I said as I picked up a knife and ran it softly across my neck.

"Awe, you want to kill yourself because of my good looks? That is cute, but do not worry you do not have to be nervous around me. Girls really need to learn to be normal around me," he said in response to my previous actions.

"You are an arrogant jerk. Seriously. Get a grip on yourself," I replied feeling proud because I told him off.

"Well my friends dared me to come over here and get your name, so if you will not give it to me I can just go over to them and say your name is Fran and you were so horny you kept trying to touch me, that way I will look good, how does that sound," he asked me, giving me a wink. He began to turn around and walk back to his friends.

"Wait, ugh for the love of Jesus, its Kim alright? Can you stop bothering me now," I told him. Although I really did not want him to stop bothering me, in a way he infuriated me, in another it excited me and I actually enjoy it.

"I cannot believe you caved! Oh well thanks for your name, although I do not know if I will be able to remember it, you know because there are so many other girls' names to remember." He said that with such arrogance I wanted to slap him silly.

"Well you got my name now, so can you leave?" I shouted angrily.

"Indeed my lady, I will bid you a farewell now," he replied.

"Oh shut your mouth you fool. AND pull yourself into the century" I said. After that, he twirled around and leapt right back to his friends. Of course as he walked away he looked like he was the freaking king. Who did he think he was anyways? I thought bitterly. I really felt the hate coming from my face. As I was contemplating how much I hated him, I heard a tiny tap on the glass window. I slowly turned my head and saw my three friend's faces pressed so far against the window that there faces were all smashed in. I stared at them, slightly shocked. Then my expression turned to an embarrassed one with bright red rushing to my cheeks. How do those buggers always manage to catch me at my most embarrassing moments? Then my friends waltzed back into the diner, laughing their stupid little asses off in hysterics.

"KIMMY! How is your knight in shining armour?" Jane asked barely able to contain her laughter.

"That's right laugh at my humiliation, I would be careful if I were you guys, I have blackmail on ALL of you! You would not want that out now would you?" I said threatening them and feeling rather proud of how I handled myself.

"Guys she's trying to threaten us again, maybe we should act scared" Lanna said as she began to laugh.

"Oh chill Kim, GOD. It is so obvious you like him! We were just kidding." Steph reasoned.

"Since when did like mean the same as HATE, because there is no flicking way I am even remotely interested in that dumbass." I replied nastily, although I am sure they saw the lie coming straight through my clenched teeth. Jane then got up from her seat and rushed off to the bathroom without saying a word. I guess she could no longer hold that urge to pee as much as she did not want to miss the mocking going on at the table.

"Well we should probably go Kim; we got to work again tomorrow, early!" Lanna exclaimed. I got up, grabbed my purse and sprinted right out the door behind Lanna and Steph. We all hopped in the car and drove off toward home. We were halfway down the highway when I remembered something.

"Guys, we forgot about Jane, she went to the bathroom and we never told her we were leaving!" I blurted out. We were all silent, until Lanna began to laugh, which made Steph laugh, and in turn made me laugh. Leave it to us to laugh about leaving our friend behind.

Then we turned off the highway, and I was finally able to sink down in my seat and relax. I let out an exasperated sigh.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh praise Jesus it is Sunday," I thought happily, or did I just say that out loud? Either way I was just way to happy that it was Sunday, due to the fact that it was my only day off and the last three days were full of snobby girls, scorching heat; causing me to get a horrendous sunburn, and of course Alex, the guy that makes my heart beat ten times faster and also the man that makes me want to slit my throat. It really is a great combination, not. Today though, I could barely contain my excitement of this glorious day. Finally she could have a relaxing day without having to see that arrogant jerk, whose name I refuse to repeat because it gives me shivers, both happy and disgust. I really need to make up my mind. Right now I'm leaning more toward hate rather than like. Unfortunately, I kept having these dreams or fantasies that roamed around in my head. I wanted to wrap my arms around Alex's soft, smooth neck, while he wrapped his arms around the small of my back. He would look into my eyes, and I would look into his. We would start to kiss passionately, and I would run my hands through his soft, luscious blonde locks, then his hands would slide-.

"Get up you lazy ass, we are on a very tight schedule and need to get moving now! GET UP!" Her thoughts melted away by Lanna's rude awakening. Has she never heard of knocking? I angrily kicked my legs up in the air, secretly hoping they would hit Lanna right in the buttocks. Sadly my legs were not long enough, and Lanna did not even notice I tried. Honestly, I do not understand how these people end up being my best friends, when was a sign put on me that flashed ASSHOLES WANTED FOR BEST FRIENDS. Slowly I became a little more calm and reasoned with myself. I will just scold her later I thought. I will be revenged, I thought evilly. I was eventually able to lazily pull myself to an upright position, head still resting on the head board.

"Okay so first we are going to the bank because, DUH I need money, then we can pick up Steph, and-" Lanna rambled. She kept going on and on but all I could think of was this blonde angel from hell.

"So that sound good?" Lanna asked, finishing her five year long speech.

"Huh? What?" I said groggily, yawning.

"OH MY GOD! I just explained the plans for today to you!, I am NOT repeating them, God Kim get with the program!" Lanna replied in irritation.

"Psycho bitch!" I whispered quietly so she could not hear me. Lanna far to preoccupied and oblivious to my nasty remark kept talking.

"Okay well you go get changed and I'll get the car started" Lanna said in a hasty manner, and before I could realize what she said, Lanna had disappeared.

"THANK GOD" I said out loud to myself.

Ten minutes later Lanna and I were cruising down the highway at 120mph. Our hair was blowing in the wind; convertibles were such a great car for a quick blow-dry. We were so engrossed in conversation about last night's American Idol that Lanna almost swerved into a little silver car. The silver car honked the horn wildly and shouted fowl language at us, and I wanted to give whoever was in that car the finger. How dare they get so violent toward us. Yet it was rather funny, we could not help but laugh hysterically. Apparently David Archuleta was more important than following road rules. The silver car kept cussing at us and honking that eventually I could no longer take it. I had reached my breaking point. I whipped my head around to glare at whoever occupied the silver car. When I saw the person driving, I wanted to jump out of the moving car and kill myself right then and there. Alex was sitting in the driver's seat, looking rather smug. I wanted to kick him more than Lanna right now, and that was saying something. I finally caught his eye and I gave him the death stare. Alex, after realizing who I was, stopped honking and fell back in traffic until we could no longer see him.

"Oh the nerve of him!" I shouted.

"Oh, pfft you love him, just admit it! But do not think about him right now, today is our day, and we will have a blast! Besides he is hot why are you so mad?" Lanna reassured. I mouthed something nasty to Lanna but I made sure I was not facing her.

*****************

Finally we managed to get off the highway and arrive safely at Steph's house. I refused to get out of the vehicle, my lazy attributes starting to show their true colours. Lanna eventually realizing that I was not getting out of the car, hopped out much to her dismay. Lanna rushed up to the door, and knocked so loudly I thought the door was going to fall off its hinges. Where does that girl get her strength? Just as I was pondering that question a big gust of wind came by and blew Lanna's skirt right up. Of course I chuckled to myself, serves her right I thought, my mood lightening. I then saw Steph open the door, and she held up a finger to Lanna and dissappeared. She returned one minute later, purse on her shoulder. Steph shut her house door and locked it tight. Then she and Lanna leaped back to the car. Lanna resumed her seat in the driver's seat, while Steph happily jumped into the back seat.

"Now this party can finally get started!" Steph practically shouted.

"Ahem...it was started before you got here Steph, gosh, "Lanna replied.

"Oh don't lie to yourself Lan, you know it's never a real party until I show up," Steph threw back.

"True, true." Lanna said, finally giving in. Then Lanna started the car and we all cruised down the street belting out songs on the radio. We were on our way to the mall, and all I could think is thank god for my friends. Although despite my high of happiness, there was a small part of me that had a bad feeling about this little adventure of theirs.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at our destination. Excitement rushed through me, I really was looking forward to purchasing some brand new clothes. It gave me a thrill for some reason. We all hopped out of the convertible and we all ended up linking arms and skipped toward the entrance. The looks we must have been receiving must not have been of admiration. The fact that we can be rather juvenile at times gives people the urge to smack us at times. We got to the door and were curled over in fits of laughter. All I can say are we always seem to find ways to have fun, simple skipping did it for us. The three of us waltzed into the mall smiles all across our faces.

"Guys I think I have an urge to pee...." Steph blurted, which set us off again into another fit of laughter.

"Oh my GOD, I have that urge too! What are the coincidences?!" Lanna said a little too excitedly.

"Fine, you guys go... I will meet you in HMV," I replied happily. My friends turned to walk the opposite direction from me. I went down the way to the music store and skipped. I was in a rather content mood, more like giddy. I was just making my way down the one section when all of a sudden SMACK. I was no longer skipping happily, let alone standing for that matter. I found myself on the floor.

"Ugh, oh man why do these things always happen to ME?" I whispered angrily.

"Because...God likes to punish the hot girls, it is a well known fact," answered a very familiar accented voice. I looked up and there HE was. He had his hand held out toward me. Was he actually going to be a gentleman and help me up? I took his hand warily, and he pulled me up. I almost did not want to let go of his hand. It was just so warm and soft, but I knew if I held on any longer than needed to be it would be an awkward moment.

"Why do YOU always catch me at my most embarrassing moments?" I asked irritated.

"I guess I am just lucky," he replied smirking.

"How is that lucky?!" I asked, shocked by his answer.

"Well if you must know, it gives me so much more ammo to use against you," He cockily replied. A huge smile started to spread across his arrogant face.

"Oh..." I replied. I was hurt. I was getting extremely irritated with his constant mocking or attacks against me. I had decided this was enough; I was not going to stand there any longer and let him do this to me. I turned and started to walk away. Then I felt him grab my arm and he slowly turned me around. I was now facing him and he had regret in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, you're just, I don't know ... really easy to make fun of," He said in a softer tone. He had a sort of half smile on his face.

"Yea, well that may be true, but why do you have to take every opportunity, do I seriously repulse you THAT much that you feel like you have too?" I replied, frustration edging in my voice.

"Repulse me?! Are you being serious? I actually came here to find you, I have ... something for you..." he said uneasily. "Why would YOU repulse me?" he added. Before I could reply I heard a high pitched scream. Both Alex and I whipped our heads around to find the cause of the intensive noise. We ended up spotting Lanna and Steph. They were heading our way, and were practically curled over in laughter. Leave it to them to cause such a commotion. I figured Lanna must have just been doing another one of her attempted imitations again. Both of them waltzed right up to us and then Lanna tugged at my arm.

"Kim, you have to come over to Payless, they have the most UH-mazing shoes there, you have to see them," Lanna urged. Then Lanna slipped her arm through mine and tried to pull me toward the shoe store. She was clearly not aware of the extremely sizzling hot guy standing in front of me. She is so oblivious sometimes. Right at this moment I thought my heart was about to melt. I thought he might actually say something that would make my chest blow up. Yet here I was not replying to the gorgeous man, but instead being pulled toward a store to look at what? STUPID SHOES. I resisted Lanna's pulling the best that I could. Finally, seeing that I was not budging, Lanna let go and instead went for Steph's arm and they started to walk away. I then turned my attention back to Alex. He looked at his watch and looked shocked at the time.

"Look, I really got to get out of here, but here," he said hastily. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a crinkled, folded up piece of paper. He slipped it into my hand. Then he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Read it later okay?" He then flashed me a huge smile. This time my heart didn't skip a beat, I swear it stopped. Well that was strange. Your heart is not supposed to do that when you are looking at someone you hate. He turned around and walked around the corner, and out of my sight. I stood there in silence, I was just shocked. I was not processing properly, but I was brought out of my daze when Steph shouted from the other side of the hall.

"So, you coming or what Kim?!"

"Yea, I'll be right there!" I shouted back. Then I turned and caught up to my friends, I was suddenly in a much brighter mood. I began to enjoy this little shopping adventure, despite my friends constant mocking. The jerks.

************************

I finally arrived back at my house, slightly relieved to be done this exhausting day. I could now go up to my room and relax, in peace. I rushed inside and ran to the stairs. I went down them and swung the door open to my glorious bedroom. It was a fairly simple room, it was a grassy green, and posters were hung on every inch of my wall. Not to mention my bed was heaven. I plopped myself on my bed and lay back taking a deep breath in the process. I felt alive, vibrant. Almost like I was touched by an angel. I guess in reality I had. His name was Alex, and I realized it was not hate I had for him. It was something completely opposite. Love, it was a very complicated word and I did not understand how I could love someone in such a short amount of time, but I guess that is what 'love at first sight' means. Then I remembered something. The note. It was still in my pocket. I then sat up and pulled the note out of my pocket. I unfolded the paper and smoothed it out the best I could. I glanced at the words on the paper and suddenly my world stopped. I did not think this day would get better but low and behold, it did. The words on the note were simple, 'Ferris Wheel, 11:00PM, Tomorrow night. P.s. No sunscreen required' I had to laugh at that last part, after the days events I could no longer be completely furious with him. I felt on top of the world and with that I pulled the string of my lamp and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 3**

I was floating. This was a dream, it had to be. That was the only way to describe my time last night. The whole concept of hate was gone from my brain. That was a fact now, and I was being reeled in like a fish. I was being pulled in fast and there was no way of stopping it. I was hooked. I was hooked on his face, his smile, and his luscious blonde locks. The only way for any one to understand would be for me to explain the previous night. The one night that changed my life, it was a time I would never forget.

It was nine o'clock at night, and I had just returned home from work. I was sweaty, hot and irritated. My hair that fell from my ponytail stuck to my neck, and I could tell there was a burn starting to appear on my face. I ran to the bathroom, and made sure to shut the door and lock it this time. I do not need another embarrassing Kim moment. That would ruin any good mood I had left in me. For the most part this day was okay, not the best but not unbearable either. What really put me in a mood, was the heat I mean it was nine freaking' o clock you would think the weather man up there would have the courtesy to turn the dial down. I then turned the knob on the shower to ice cold. I let the water run a little bit before slipping into the shower. I stood there under the water and just let the cold water pelt my body, and I felt a slight excitement start to churn in my stomach.

After having a refreshing shower, I felt much more relaxed. I checked my clock and it flashed out the time, 9:34. Thank god, I still have time to get ready. In order to really impress him, I had to look flat out gorgeous. I needed to start with my outfit. I needed to find something, comfy and yet still screams out sexy. This proved to be a more difficult task than I had originally thought. I rummaged through my drawers and went to inspect the choices in my closet. I pulled out my jean short shorts, and a brown flowing skirt. I decided to scrap the skirt and I went with the jean shorts. I slipped them on and then went over to my shirt drawer. I pondered at first, and then found the perfect shirt. It was a lacy baby doll tank top. I pulled my shirt over my head and then walked up to my mirror. My outfit was not half bad; it was definitely more attractive than that nasty uniform. The shorts showed off my long legs, which to my surprise had a little tan starting. My top fit me perfectly, it came out which covered my fat but did not make me look any bigger. I was very proud of myself. Then I had to start on my hair. It was important to make sure my hair was in the perfect style because my hair was prone to transforming into a lions mane when in excruciating heat. I got my straightener out and styled my hair pin straight. Then I took a sparkly clip and put half of my hair up. It looked gorgeous, even better than my semi formal hair do, which was adorable also. I never thought to much of how I looked but I was rather proud of how I had transformed tonight so far. Lastly I pulled out my massive make-up kit, and applied my mascara. I decided to go a little more wild and applied a small amount of eyeliner on the top of my eye lid. Then I put a very thin line of the eyeliner on the bottom of my eye. I looked in the mirror one last time and saw my whole ensemble together. My eyes popped and looked sexy, yet still innocent. My outfit showed off my curves, and my hair was shiny and straight. I was ready for this night; I checked my clock again, 10:45. Well time was up for trying to make myself look gorgeous, I had to leave now or I would be late. Then I thought about it, being a little late might make him squirm a little. I thought this over and decided he could wait for me; I had to make a pit stop before I went to the amusement park.

******************

I rolled into the parking lot of Shopper's Drugmart. My head lights shone the door of the drug store, blinding the person coming out. I turned off my car, and jumped out of my vehicle. I clicked the grey button on my keys, and listened to the beep of my car locking. I then rushed up to the door of the drug store. I ran right up to the sliding doors and waited for them to swish open. I jogged in and raced to the aisle I desperately needed to find. Then my nose began to pick up the aromas from the perfumes, and I knew I had found the aisle I was looking for. My eyes went up and down the shelves until I found the one I knew could drive anyone wild. Pink Sugar, a perfume that could make anyone's legs wobble with pleasure. It was absolutely irresistible. I plucked the tester bottle off the shelf and squirted the perfect amount on my neck and arms. I then placed it back, and started to make my way out of the store. As I walked out the door, I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, 11:11. I was definitely late. While I was at it, I decided to make a wish, because why pass up a perfectly good chance to wish? I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that Alex was who I was waiting for, I wished that he was the one to make my life complete. Then after a minute I hopped back into my car and drove off toward the fair grounds. I hope he did not think I stood him up.

I parked my car in the parking lot of the fair grounds and got out. I locked it up and began to walk toward the place where I had been spending most of my summer. In the dark, the amusement park looked so much more beautiful. The rides lights shone so bright it left me covered with many different coloured lights. I could see the stars lighting the sky. There were still people milling around the park, enjoying the warm air and lights from the rides. A warm breeze passed and blew my hair gently out of my eyes. I kept walking until I arrived at the all too familiar ride. Alex did not seem to be anywhere in sight. This puzzled me; I thought I was the late one. I decided to walk around just in case he was waiting on the other side but when I reached the other side he was not there. Fury began to engulf me. _If that mother fucker stood me up, he will regret that. Of all the hot guys, I have to get him. I cannot believe I actually believed him, much less actually came out tonight._ Many bitter thoughts went through my head. I walked back out to the front of the ride; I grabbed my bag. I was ready to just get out of here; I was not wasting any more of this night here.

When I turned around though, all the bitter thoughts earlier vanished because standing in front of me with two cotton candy sticks was Alex. He had a huge smile on his face, while I had a shocked expression on mine.

"I thought you were not going to show," he said, his smile widening.

"I thought you were not going to show," I replied copying his words.

"Wait, what? Why would I not show?" he asked questioningly.

"Well, I showed up slightly later than your note said, and you were not here so I just figured I had been the victim of a prank," I explained.

He chuckled after hearing my explanation and said, " Well I went to go get cotton candy since you were not here yet, although I was starting to wonder if you would come, I mean… it was not like I was all that pleasant to you when we met," He stumbled on the last sentence.

"Well, I'm glad you are finally admitting your errors, and that you were a jerk, but I am willing to over look that if you can prove you are actually a considerate guy," I offered.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised," he answered grinning. Then he handed me my cotton candy, and grabbed my hand. He guided me over to the Ferris wheel, and we sat down in one of the carts. Then suddenly Alex shouts out, "NOW!" The next thing I knew we were moving; climbing our way to the top. I was so shocked I did not even have enough time to scream properly. I let out a silent scream. Then we reached the very top, and when we did the Ferris wheel stopped moving suddenly. Alex turned toward me and whispered in my ear, "Now, even if I repulse you, you cannot get away from me." My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my cheeks burn up. I was blushing and there was no way of stopping it.

"You never cease to amaze me, one minute you are making me feel completely idiotic, the next you go and do stuff like this, I do not get it?" I replied finally. He looked at me right in the eyes. He did not say anything at first, he just sat there and stared into my eyes, I stared right back. Then I felt something, it was strong and I knew he felt the same thing. We both looked away from each others eyes. This feeling I was getting, was new and unfamiliar. I felt like I was on cloud nine and the only other person in the world was Alex. It was like electricity just flowed through my eyes to his, and through his eyes to mine. There was something here, we could both feel it.

"You know, there is so much I could say to you, so much I should explain, but the words are lost. I am completely lost, as to why I felt such an attraction to you. There was something that day that just pulled me toward you. When I first saw you at the Ferris wheel, I knew I had to talk to you. I felt like there was this weird force pushing us to meet. Then when you were mad and irritated at me, and I could feel the hate you had towards me, you were officially a challenge. I wanted to know you, to be with you. I am not a mean guy, I mean yea I joke but I wanted to prove to you I was not a bad guy. I only joke when I am nervous or when there is someone I really like," he replied finally. I just sat there glued to my seat. I could barely believe what I had just heard. I looked at him, and my eyes softened. He looked uncomfortable, and nervous. It was such a change from the cocky, arrogant attitude he usually portrayed. My heart melted, and I could no longer contain my urges. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me with sparkling eyes. I slid closer to him and then he wrapped his arm around my waist. Then he slid his other hand to my face and lifted my chin up, and leaned in to kiss me. His warm, soft lips touched mine, and we began to kiss softly. I pushed my lips harder on his and leaned in closer to him. He responded by kissing me back, and wrapping his arms around me. I took my hands and moved them to his hair. I had been longing to run my hands through it. We kissed passionately for a few more minutes until he broke off to get some air. I stared at his eyes, and he held my gaze. Then he leaned in closer to me.

"By the way, you look sexy tonight," he whispered into my ear. When I looked at his face he was smiling. His smile was huge, and I knew that even though I had a lack of experience in the kissing department, he definitely enjoyed that as much as I did. We had a connection, one that was indescribable, and one that sent waves of excitement up and down my body.

"So do you," I replied, grinning. He smiled back and threw his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer and I felt my self start to warm up inside. I fell into the shape of his body and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Oh so just make your self comfortable why don't you?" Alex said while chuckling.

"OH, don't worry I will. So uhm...how exactly were you planning on getting us down from here?" I questioned.

"Well...I didn't" he replied smirking. After hearing that, my body tensed up and I pulled away from his grasp. My breathing got heavy and I could feel myself not far from freaking out. I was never one to like being stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel with no way of getting down.

"Relax Kim, I'll figure something out but there is still something I want to show you." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me in toward him again. I could feel his hot breaths on my head and my breathing began to slow down from the panic. My heart however sped up when he started to stroke my arm. "I'll protect you" he whispered into my ear. The meer sound of his voice made me choke up inside. I wanted to swing my arms around him, kiss him with all the passion that I had in my body, but I didn't. I had to control myself, I did not want to be too forward besides I wanted to make him come to me. He sure did know how to melt a girl's heart though. A charmer is what I would call him. A mighty good looking one at that. I sat there in the cart with his warm soft arm around me, and even with it there I still felt chilly. I began to shiver. He looked over at me and wrapped both his arms around me and rubbed my arms. It felt like a big warm fuzzy bear giving me a hug. When I stopped shivering he looked me in the eyes, and I returned his stare. He smiled at me, and I felt my lips turn up into a smile as well. Then he leaned in and gave me a soft peck on my mouth.

"Man you have soft lips!" I blurted out. "Oh crap, I DID NOT just say that." My cheeks turned a shade of red and Alex burst out laughing.

"You're cute," he replied finally. Suddenly I heard a loud bang. I looked at the sky, and it was being lit by little different coloured lights. Fireworks, of course he would, what is more romantic than that? The sight was without a doubt the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. It was a pitch black sky with purple, blue, red, yellow, and green all ripping through the sky, lighting it up. A soft breeze whipped my hair in my face and Alex lifted his hand and pushed it out of my eyes. Not only was the sight gorgeous but I was being held by an angel. We sat thier mesmerized by the sight. It was definitely breathtaking, except Alex was no longer looking at the sight in front of us. His eyes had wandered over to me, and he was looking at me intently.

"I don't know what it was about you. There is something there that pulls me to you. You have some irresistable quality. And it is not your stunningly beautiful looks. There is something more." Alex said.

"I never thought of myself to have anything irresistable? I always thought I was normal." I said with a little nervousness edging in my voice.

"Oh, your not normal, but I mean that in a good way, its like you stand out. Or maybe you just stand out to me, but you glow in my eyes.

I stared at him straight in the eyes and leaned in closer to him. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and leaned in the rest of the way until he finally reached my lips. I pressed myself against him, while our lips began to push harder together. Our kisses began to become more urgent, they became more passionate. I felt my whole body relax and I fell right into sync with his lips. I was surprised at myself, I was able to kiss so well with such little practice. With Alex it felt right. It felt like I was meant to be here, and kissing him felt like such a normal thing it was hard to believe I had just met him a week ago.

We were stuck up at the top of the ferris wheel for a couple hours. I spent those hours in the arms of Alex, the angel. He heard my teeth chatter and pulled me closer while rubbing my arms to warm me up. He would whip out his jacket and put it around me. The entire time we could not stop smiling. I could almost not look away from his deep blue eyes. They were like a magnet that pulled me to stare at them. We talked about when we were kids. Sitting there talking about the one time I tripped Lanna and ran away, I almost forgot that my heart was beating a million times faster. I discovered just how easy to talk to he was.

"So what is your ALL time favourite movie?" Alex asked while grinning sheepishly.

"OH...man.. probably...Tristan and Isolde!" I replied excitedly.

"Why that one?"

"Well, it is just like the ultimate love story. Every time I watch it I can't help but fall in love with the guy everytime. It is like true love. But how about you... what is your favourite movie?" I answered feeling like a fool for saying such a sappy answer. He chuckled and smiled at me for the thousanth time tonight.

"Well, uhm...okay the manliest movie out there" he said.

"OH COME ON, that is so lame, seriously what is it?" I said with a mischievious grin on. He started to blush and then turned his head with a small smile forming on his perfect lips.

"Well, see if I told you my actually favourite, you would totally judge me. I can'tt risk my perfect image" He said finally.

"Image? ... OH you do know you never had an image with me right? And judge you? ... do I honestly seem like the type of person who would do that?"

"Okay, I wil tell you. But please do not laugh okay?" he said sheepishly.

"Alright, fine, just tell me already," I said chuckling.

"A Walk To Remember," he said while veering his eyes off into a separate direction from my own.

"Are you serious?...that is so cute. But I have to ask, WHY?!" I responded sounding very shocked. Which in all fairness I was, I mean this seemed so out of character for him. I could not help but have so much more respect for him now.

"See, whenever I watch it, it has a meaning to me. I was a lot like Landon, you know the cool, hot, popular guy. The rebel almost. Then he falls in love, and I guess I always dreamed of falling in love, of course I never thought it would be with someone like Jaime's character. I just always thought the never ending love was sweet. And yes that makes me sound like a girl and extremely unmanly but I just...--"

"It's okay. I get it. Really I think you just stole my heart right there" I said, smiling at him.

"Really? You don't think that is extremely lame?" He replied finally turning his head and looking into my eyes urgently.

"Really." I said finally. A huge smile spread across his face and I could tell he just fell for me hard as I had when I first saw him tonight.

"I would just like to say, I knew you were different from the rest. Now I realize why we were pulled together that first day." He then leaned in and kissed me passionately again. We pressed against eachothers lips for a full five minutes, until suddenly the Ferris Wheel began to slowly descend downwards.

**Chapter 4**

Yesterday was just another one of those days that liked to trick you into thinking it was going to be a fabulous day. Then you go through it expecting good things and are sadly dissappointed when everything bad happens all at once. That was exactly what I went through. It was a day full of misery but of course to any other person, it was just another regular day.

I woke up to the sun shining, except there were still dark clouds starting to form. They were tricky, and to an untrained eye might look inviting and also the perfect way to start another great day right? Wrong.

********************

My day started out like the rest of the days had been for the past month. I would get up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. It would screech three loud annoying beeps until I would finally turn over and hit the SNOOZE button. Forcing my body to sit up, I would unwillingly plop my feet on the ground. I would eventualy stand up and make my way to the all inviting bathroom. My hand would reach up to flick the luminous light on, but then I would feel pain in my eyes so I would quickly hit the switch so it was off. My eyes would begin to focus more and I would be able to safely flick the light back on. Facing the mirror I would examine my pale face, and snarl at my relflection. Then I usually see a random red dot on my face, and growling in dissaproval would end my mirror check and I would start to fix the horrendous red spot forming. I would use every girls best friend in times like these. Makeup. I would reach into my little makeup bag and pull out my cover up. I whip the cap off and start applying until the red spot is not noticable. Then I apply my normal face paint which is also known as makeup. After out goes the bathroom light and I am back in my room throwing on my uniform. Then I would scurying downstairs and grab an apple for breakfeast. I would grab my keys and bolt out the door, without saying goodbye to my still sleeping parents. I hop in my car and drive all the way to the amusement park. I park in the same spot every day, I am almost thinking they should just put my name on it. It coh really ? like brantford ? or toronto?ould say 'Reserved For Kim (Not Steph or Lanna, because they smell)' Yea that sounded about right, it would serve those fools right for making fun of ME all the time. After my car was parked, I would jump out of the motionless vehicle and begin to sprint to the Ferris Wheel. Yes, the same Ferris Wheel that began these glorious days. The same Ferris Wheel that makes me remember that night so vivdly. The same Ferris Wheel where I had discovered something about myself. This Ferris Wheel had so many meaning to me now it was a joy to see it almost every day. I would arrive at the Ferris Wheel on time everyday and I would climb the wobbly steel steps to my small cramped booth. I would set my purse on my chair and leave the booth to go test the ride. I would make my way the one Ferris Wheel cart I would now remember as 'our spot' I would plop my self right onto the blue fabric seat and wait for ten seconds. Then after the wheel would begin to move slowly. It would start to creep up, and then my cart would begin to swing violently and then suddenly Alex's arm would be around me holding me close to his chest. He would do this every morning just hop in that cart after he started it. It was beginning to become a ritual. He would lay his head on mine, and we would sit there silently as we slowly went around and around the Ferris Wheel.

Eventually the heaven filled moment would come to an end and I would be forced to climb out of the Ferris Wheel and Alex would follow. Then he would come up and wrap is tanned arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. It was almost like he did not want to ever let me go. Everytime I would catch a glance at him I would wonder how I had been so lucky to land a guy as amazing as Alex. He always made a point to listen to whatever I had to say and made me feel like it was the most important thing he had ever heard. While he still laid in his jokes, they were cuter than I had once thought. Thinking back I do not know how I could have been so blind to not see he was interested in me. For these past two weeks I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could come crashing down on me. Until this fateful day when it did come crashing down. It came down hard.

I drove into the parking lot of the amusement park, like any other day. As I was walking to the Ferris Wheel, there was a small feeling deep inside me that felt like something was not right. There was something out of place and I could not place what it was. I told myself it was probably nothing, I was just being sensitive. This feeling was not new, considering ever since Alex and me had started to date, I had a sense of worry. I was worried I would no longer have Alex, I was just another fling he was wooing. I was scared he would just leave before my eyes and my fairytale would be over. I thought maybe I didnt mean as much to him as he did to me. Everytime he drew me closer to him, however, that worry drifted away and I felt our strong connection. Which is why I did not pay close attention to the faint nagging deep inside my stomach. I was positive the feeling would pass. How wrong could a person be, though.

I finally made my way to my destination, and sighed as I took a look at it. I continued on with my normal routine. Except, when I hopped into the Ferris Wheel cart, I waited ten seconds, but I continued to ascend upwards and the seat beside me remained empty and I began to become motionless. Mixed feelings were welling up inside of me, and suddenly it landed on angry. Yes, I was angry at that moment. He just decides not to show up, no explanation or anything. What could he be doing that he could not tell me?. I was mad that I got no warning of his absence but instead forced to feel the sinking feeling I got as soon as we passed the mark where he normally sat next to me. I started to breath heavly and my nostrils must have been flaring out. The more I thought about it though, and the third time I went around the Ferris Wheel, I began to become less angry and frusterated and instead became sad.

That was how I remained all morning. Sad, depressed, and very hurt. In my head I do not know why i was feeling such strong things to this. There had to be a simple explanation, Alex would not do that to me. He must have a reason. Although as much I as I kept saying this I still could not push the feeling of sadness from me.


End file.
